


Cap didnt freeze for this

by yasashii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Please dont kill me, Short One Shot, this is a joke because of a typo, this isnt serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasashii/pseuds/yasashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of a scene from the Avengers movie but Nick Fury is a furry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap didnt freeze for this

The helicarrier silently cruised through the air as the avengers dwelled inside its metal hull as Loki was successfully detained to their surprise, Nick Furry walked up to the giant glass casing that trapped the trickster like an insect in a cup.

He stared fiercely at Loki with his one good eye as he carefully tapped on the display panel in front of him and opened up the metal hatch beneath Loki’s cell.

 “Just incase you furget, you so much as claw at that glass and you’ll go thirty thousand feet, straight down.” Nick glowered as his pure black (also fashionably decorated with bells) nekomimi* twitched upon his bald head.

 Loki stared at him with a loss of words as he watched Nick stalk around the room with his faux fur tail peeking out from beneath his strong leather coat.

 

The other avengers watched baffled from the control room as Nick tried to shove his large custom made fursuit paws into his pockets as Nick argued with Loki endlessly Steve switched off the monitor, yeah he had been a capsicle for 70 years but surely this can’t be normal now? Bruce coughed to break the awkward silence they all suffered from.

“The fursuit really grows on you doesn’t it?” He awkwardly laughed.

“We can’t let this drag out, Thor have you ever seen this before?” Steve chimed in since Bruce so bravely brought the furry in the room anyway.

“Fury has an army called the ‘furries’, they’re not of Asgard or any other world I know, He means to lead them to convert SHIELD, they will win him great respect, in return I suspect for free commissions”

“An army? Like from outer space?” Steve looked deeply concerned.

“Even worse…” Bruce gulped.

 

_**“Furaffinity”**        _

 

 

 

A while later Nick Furry walked in and it seemed he had slipped into something more comfortable as he was now almost entirely dressed as a black and red accented cat/wolf hybrid which was totally his original idea, don’t steal it.

 “Dr.Banner is here to help us track the cube, I’m hoping you will all join him?” He nyah’d as he took his place in the command point.

 “Uh… let’s start with the stick Loki had with him, is it magical?” Steve held up a USB stick they had taken off of Loki’s person.

 Nick swiped it from Steve’s hand with his giant fluffy paw, and inspected it closely and gasped, it was his USB stick that Loki had stolen from the SHIELD base.

 “What is it Furry? The cat in you got your tongue?” Tony joked.

“This is not a nyaghing matter Mr.Stark! This USB contains all the furry art in the world, something like this is not too be in mortal paws or even gods for that matter, if this got out on new York it’d destroy the world...” Nick closed his eye in pain as he saw the destruction in his mind.

 “Is this furreal?” Natasha shot up from her seat and slammed her paw on the table.

 “I’m afraid it is all too real Catasha.” He despondently looked out the helicarriers windows.

 Steve rose from his seat now walking up to Nick Furry he then handed him firmly a wrinkled ten dollar bill.

 “I told you I didn’t think I could be surprised by anything anymore and you proved me wrong Nick, this is far weirder than what I want to sign up for.” He patted Nick’s fur with his strong hands before trying to make a hasty exit.

 Just as he was almost out the control rooms door Nick spoke up.

 “Mr Rogers, let me make it damn clear,”

 “We’re not weird, we’re just _yifferent_.”

 Steve looked down in regret and pity as he muttered his last words.

 

 

_“If anyone needs me I’ll be in the freezer.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Nekomimi are like robot cat ears that move on your head, I don't even know if they are still a thing.


End file.
